


"Carlos, My Perfect and Handsome Carlos."

by Breezy_202



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Cecil POV, Cecil's first time, Communication, Consent, Falling In Love, M/M, Manual stimulation, New Relationship, Oral Sex, POCarlos, POCecil, active and enthusiastic consent, body image issues, casual sex mention, cecil gets the night shift, confidence issues, implied previous relationships, losing virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_202/pseuds/Breezy_202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's broadcast gets bumped way later than usual, and it's been a slow news day. Cecil shares his first time with his dear listeners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Carlos, My Perfect and Handsome Carlos."

Thank you, dear listeners, for tuning in despite the unannounced delay in tonight's broadcast. Due to the cancellation of Thursday, which happened to be the planned date of our broadcast, we were bumped to the 12:01 AM spot for Friday. We unfortunately had to cancel the originally planned program, "Unsettlingly Loud Approaching Footsteps" and we apologize deeply to it's dedicated fans. 

Despite disrupting the entire program schedule to feature this broadcast, I seem to have no news to report! Nothing interesting or important, at least not as interesting or important as my own news. Dear listeners, I feel as if you are an important part of mine and Carlos's relationship. You were there through all the happenings leading up to, and beginning our relationship, and not sharing this news with you would be like recognizing the reality of mountains- completely wrong and should cast shame upon yourself and all whom associate with you. 

Well, my news is that Carlos and I shared an incredible experience together. Yes, dear listeners, last night was the first night that Carlos and I were intimate. It was nothing like you see in movies, oh no. Funny how Hollywood has us all convinced that it needs to involve routine pauses to rhythmically chant the names of popular soft drink brands; my night with Carlos included none of that. 

Before I go into further detail about my news, I'd like to make a quick point. Before I'd been with Carlos, I hadn't dated anyone seriously. A few dinners here and there, some coffee dates, but never much after that. At the time, I'd begun to wonder if the problem was with me. I'd wonder if I said something wrong, did something wrong, or if I was just plain unlikeable. One wouldn't be wrong to assume my physical experience, like my dating experience, was the furthest thing from extensive. Foreplay, to be blunt, was the furthest I had experienced.

When Carlos and I were together yesterday, it had seemed like a calm night in. He had made a delicious shrimp stir fry, The Voice was on TV, we were snuggled close on the couch together, a normal Wednesday evening.  
"Cecil," He said to me during the commercial break, "We haven't talked about taking a step further in our relationship."  
I was a bit startled, to say the least.  
"What step further?" I asked.  
"You know," He made an odd gesture with his hand, "we haven't talked about sex yet."  
I wasn't sure what to say, how to respond. He looked straight at me, his expression going from curious to concerned.  
"If that's something you're not interested in I understand, and I'm sorry for bringing it up." He placed his hand gently on my knee, setting his bowl of stir fry down on the coffee table in front of us.  
"No, no! It just took me by surprise. I..." My perfect, handsome Carlos was leaning in, listening closely to me speak. "I haven't done that before, I don't know where to start."  
"You haven't talked about it before or you haven't had sex before?"  
"Well, I've done some stuff, but not all the stuff, I've sort of talked about it before with other people but not this... Openly." Listeners, you know I am not one to hesitate when I speak, nor am I one to refer to things as "stuff".  
"You can talk to me about it, Cecil. Would you want to?"  
"... Yes." By now The Voice had come back from commercials, and as not to miss any of it I groped for the remote and quickly paused it. "I've been with other people before, casual stuff, nothing serious. Um, what about you?"  
"I've been with a few people, I dated a few girls in high school and had three boyfriends since. I was pretty caught up with college and my grades, and never really had time for relationships or even hook-ups."  
I was concerned at the time that my lack of experience would be a turn-off; someone my age having not had sex before must mean there was something wrong with me. Thankfully, Carlos was quite understanding of me and my lack of sexual experience. I'll skip the details of the next bit, just to protect the identities of the people mentioned as well as a few things I'd like to keep between Carlos and I. 

Fast-forward to about an hour later. Carlos and I have made our way to his bedroom and are both seated at the edge of his bed, facing each other.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asks quietly, hand in my hair.  
I nod. My perfect, handsome Carlos's hand slipped to my cheek, his face coming closer to mine. I watched his dark brown eyes close as he leaned in, our lips finally meeting. His moustache tickled my bare upper lip as the kiss continued from a chaste meeting of lips to the sensual massage of one another's tongue. I wrapped my arms around him, around his waist, gently pulling him closer to me. Carlos pulled away briefly "Do you want me to take your clothes off?" He came back to the kiss just as quickly as he left, rubbing his hands through my hair as he awaited my answer.  
"I do." I responded. "I want to take yours off, too."  
"Do it."  
Listeners, I cannot tell you the last time I undressed someone that quickly, nor the last time I had been undressed that quickly. I guess you can say we were eager.  
"Will you let me suck you?" Carlos asked, planting kisses across my cheeks and verging on my neck.  
"Where?" In retrospect, this was not one of my finest moments. I blame Carlos's exceptional kissing abilities.  
"Your dick, Cecil." He laughed a little, as did I.  
"Please. I don't want to come yet, though."  
"Later." He agreed, climbing off the bed. I scooted up to the edge of the bed, getting prepared and then- oh no. I'd never been the most confident of guys, and I'd struggled with accepting my body since I was a kid. I was never very slim, nor very muscular, and always had a bit of a belly on me. Sitting off the side of the bed and looking down was an angle that really didn't work for me.  
"Carlos, wait."  
"What is it?" His hand was already on my inner thigh, and it showed just how ready I was very clearly.  
"Can we do this, um, on the bed?"  
"You want to be laying down?"  
"Yes, if that's ok."  
"Yeah, of course." He quickly kissed my thigh, pulling himself back up onto the bed. I pushed myself back up, laying my head onto the pillow and spreading my legs slightly. "You ready?"  
I nodded.  
I don't know why, listeners, but my perfect, handsome Carlos got even more perfect. He never did ask for an explanation as to why I insisted on the bed.  
His mouth, oh his mouth, he made it difficult not to release. He has this trick with his tongue that he does- I shouldn't say any more, some things are best kept a mystery. What I will share is that my only experience lies in manual stimulation, and to guess that Carlos enjoyed it would be a very accurate guess.  
"Are you ready to try anal?" He asked me, handing me a box of tissues to clean my hands off with.  
"You don't look ready to try it yet."  
"I can go again by the time it takes to get you ready." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, pushing my dark curly hair away from my face. "But only if you want to."  
I relished the tender kiss before answering. "I want to try it," I replied. "Just very slowly at first."  
"No other way to do it." He got on his knees, moving closer to the side of the bed. Reaching into a night stand, he retrieved a small bottle with a pump fixture. "Being on your hands and knees might make it a bit easier. Turn over for me, please."  
I complied, assuming the position. Gently, I felt a light pressure on my most tender part. It moved in a slow circular motion, prompting me to raise my lower half and lean into the touches.  
"Does this feel good?" He asked, a cool and slick drip joining the sensations.  
"What is that?"  
"Lube... Sorry if it's a little cold, it'll warm up quickly."  
He was very right. The pressure became accompanied by a warm wetness spreading around my backside.  
"Is it good?"  
"Mmmmmm, yesss."  
"I'm going to put a finger in, okay? Can I rub your cock, too?"  
"Yes and yes, my love."  
If a grown man could purr, I would have in that moment. That slow, steady stimulation was heaven.  
"How does that feel?"  
"So-o-o good." I moaned.  
"Do you want another finger?"  
"Pleease."  
Carefully, he inserted a second lubed finger and pushed in a little harder. I groaned, wriggling my behind.  
"Is it painful?"  
"A little."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
"Not yet."  
This continued, the massage from the inside becoming more enjoyable as I became accustomed to it. Carlos eventually added a third finger, a bit of a unique feeling. Once I'd relaxed, he asked me again.  
"Are you ready? I'm hard again." He came closer, allowing his excitement to gently press against my cheek.  
"Yes, I want to face you though."  
"You sure?"  
"Mhm. Can we do that?"  
"Yes."  
He kissed one of my cheeks before I turned over, him now between my legs as I on my back. He gently spread my knees apart, looking me up and down as he squirted lube into his hand and rubbed himself with it.  
Like I said, I wasn't the most confident of guys and having Carlos look at me the way he did made me very aware of any and every part of myself I wanted to hide. I slid my hands over my stomach, trying to make it look like I was resting them there instead of trying to hide. Carlos paused, then reached his free hand up to my waist and caressed down my stomach and onto my thigh.  
"I have condoms here, do you want me to wear one?"  
I hesitated at first, and I will admit the thought of that being a trick question crossed my mind.  
"Yes."  
Not a trick question; he leaned over and opened his bedside drawer again and pulled out one. A quick package opening and he had it on in moments. He applied a bit more lube to the outside of the condom and gave my sweet spot a small rub as well.

He didn't press in far on the first few thrusts, my Carlos is a gentle and considerate man. He moved with the allowances my body gave him, going in further when I was more relaxed and taking extra care to make sure I stayed comfortable.  
"Will you go faster?" I asked, a pressure building up slowly within me. I reached down to stimulate myself, only to have my hand quickly replaced with Carlos's. His thrusts matched his speed of rubbing, creating this euphoric rhythm. I was putty in his hands by this point.  
"Keep going, Carlos..." I groaned, my eyes closing.  
"I'm so close, Cecil. I want to give it to you harder."  
"I want it harder."  
Gentle thrusts became strong, hard thrusts. Slow, smooth pumping became fast and erratic.  
"Cecil, oh Cecil, I want to come so bad..."  
"Me too... I feel so good..."  
Our moaning and grunting slowly became louder, his thrusts getting harder and faster, my whole body tensing up.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, Carlos I'm coming!" My pleasure took over. My hips were grinding hard onto Carlos as I released into his hand. I could feel my entrance had tightened, making Carlos's last few thrusts notably more uncomfortable until he too achieved his release. 

Breathing heavy, Carlos slumped over on top of me. "... Wow." Was all he seemed to be able to muster, along with a few laughs and that perfectly handsome smile. 

And that, my good listeners, was the most intimate night of my life with the love of my life. I'm glad to have been able to share it with you. You see, it's almost as of you're a part of mine and Carlos's relationship, and conveying our experiences together feels natural. For any of you wondering, the rest of our night consisted of a joint bath, our best pyjamas, and our favorite singer being voted off The Voice. 

Until next time, goodnight dear listeners, goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the return of the consensualnightvale blog on tumblr! I sat on this idea for a while and finally got around to writing it. Forgive me if the format is weird, I wrote this on mobile.


End file.
